


Wrong Timing

by Frankie9065



Category: I bastardi di Pizzofalcone (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie9065/pseuds/Frankie9065
Summary: An AU fanfic about two characters of the Italian TV Series "I Bastardi di Pizzofalcone".Rosaria and Alex meet in different points of their lives, but it's never the right moment... Will there ever be a time for them?
Relationships: Alex Di Nardo/ Rosaria Martone
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

This is a story about two girls with similar dreams and interests, whose fate is to meet each other, but never with the right timing.

Will there ever be a right time for them? Could there be something more between them other than friendship?

You'll have to read to find out...

Alex is a young Italian girl with long dark hair and beautiful brown eyes who dreams to become a doctor one day. She isn't like other girls, her interests aren't boys or gossip, she likes to study and focuses on her dream with all she has. She has never had a boyfriend, but she isn't even sure she likes boys, she doesn't have time to figure that out right now. She is very mature for her age and maybe that's why she doesn't have really close friends who understand her. But she is ok on her own, she can take care for herself and hasn't time for other things in this moment of her life.

Rosaria is a beautiful young woman with shining brown hair and eyes who has her life pretty much figured out already. She is studying to become a doctor and lives with her girlfriend, Marina, who is a journalist making a good career for herself. Their life is pretty much regular, but they are happy and everything seems to be in the right place, 'til one day Rosaria meets a girl who questions her certainties.


	2. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Alex and Rosaria meet: someone remains breathless, an undressed guy gets out of a cake and there's kind of a kiss.

The first time they meet Alex is just turning 18 and her friends have organized a birthday party for her in a local pub.

Rosaria is 26 and happens to work as a bartender in that same pub to support her studies.

Their eyes meet casually when Alex asks for drinks and they both stay speechless for a moment.

Rosaria is the first to speak after their silence and greets the younger girl with a: "Hey beautiful! What can I get you?".

When she doesn't get an answer, she says smirking: "Has the cat got your tongue?", at this Alex started to stutter and blushed.

Rosaria didn't want the other girl to feel uncomfortable for some reason, so she touched her hand and said smiling: "You don't have to be scared of me, I swear I'm nice, if I try, and I don't bite".

Alex smiled back and answered: "I'm sorry, it's silly but I am a very shy person and I'm not used to places like this".

"Oh, don't worry, I could tell you weren't an habitué... What can I get you honey?" Rosaria answered.

"Could you bring some beer to that table over there, please?" asked Alex blushing again 'cause the older woman was still holding her hand. "Sure thing, sweetie", Rosaria said detaching her hand to go and prepare the beers.

Alex felt the absence of her hand, but she didn't know why, and she returned to her table where her friends where chatting and dancing.

Some minutes later Rosaria brought them their beers and winked at Alex, an action that made her blush again. The older girl liked to tease a bit the dark haired girl and she didn't really understand the reason.

The evening passed by uneventfully, 'til one of Alex's friends arrived with a huge birthday cake on a cart.

The birthday girl felt so embarrassed she covered her face with her hands, but all her friends started to cheer and sing her a birthday song. All of a sudden a boy, about Alex's age, got out of the cake in very little clothes and asked who was the birthday girl. Once he got to her he started dancing on her and Alex thought she never felt so out of place in her life.

Rosaria was observing her from afar and understood that the girl wasn't feeling comfortable, so she made an excuse and went near Alex asking her if everything was ok. When she didn't get an answer the older girl took Alex's hand and guided her to a door with written 'Private' on it.

"Hey, look at me. Breathe...." Rosaria said soothingly holding the other girl's hands, "Yes, just like that, in and out. Are you ok?".

"Yes" Alex blurted out fast, still trying to catch her breath, "I'm feeling better now, thank you... I'm Alex, by the way. How did you know I wasn't ok?".

"I'm Rosaria, and I suffered of panic attacks too when I was about your age, so I know what they look like. Also I'm studying to become a doctor, so I know how to act when they happen" Rosaria answered still holding the girl's hands and gaze.

Alex realized how close they were and started to panic a bit again, her heart was beating faster than usual and her hands were really sweaty.

"I should go back to my friends, they must be worried about me..." she said to the other woman.

"Yeah, I think it's better" said Rosaria leaving the other girl's hands and immediately feeling their absence.

"Sorry, I didn't want to ruin your party" she continued a bit hurt.

"No, no don't worry you saved me. I would have probably collapsed if you left me there. I'm in debt with you, my savior" she said smirking, gaining a bit of confidence.

It was Rosaria's turn to blush, but Alex didn't see it 'cause she turned to go back to her friends saying a last thank you to the older girl.

Rosaria stayed in the private room a bit longer, trying to compose herself. She's never felt like that meeting someone for the first time, she knew the other girl was special and she hoped she would see her again someday.

Alex got back to her friends and excused herself, but they weren't worried and kept partying. They weren't really close to Alex, they were just her classmates and she defined them 'her friends' 'cause she didn't have anyone else.

The party ended at about 3 a.m. around the time the bar was supposed to close.

Alex didn't know how to get home since all her friends were drunk and couldn't for sure drive.

So she was about to call a taxi, when somebody behind her back asked: "Need a ride home?".

The question startled the younger girl who thought she was alone, but when she saw it was Rosaria she felt calm again.

"Don't worry I'm going to call a taxi, I don't want to ruin your night just to take me home" said Alex sincerely.

"Oh don't worry, you aren't going to ruin anything, I was going home anyway. So... where do you live?" asked Rosaria.

"Ehm", Alex was a bit skeptical at first, but then remembered how the older woman had helped her, so she said "I don't live far from here, it's a fifteen minutes drive, in Via Garibaldi".

"What a coincidence! I live in Via San Francesco, just five minutes from that place... So, let's go!" said Rosaria sure of herself again.

"Ok, thank you again" answered Alex.

The drive was silent at first, then Rosaria asked: "You just turned 18, right? Have you already decided what to do after high school?".

"Yes, I turned 18 today, and yes I know what I want to do. I want to become a doctor, help other people, maybe children" said Alex.

"That's nice, as I told you before I'm studying to become a doctor, so I think it's an excellent choice. And your motivation is the best, so don't let anyone come between you and your dream".

"I won't, thanks. Can I ask you how old are you? 'Cause you don't seem much older then me...".

"I'm 26 and I am a bit older than you, but I'll take that as a compliment" said Rosaria, then she continued: "So Alex... Tell me something more about yourself, you seem a really interesting person".

The other girl blushed at the flattery and answered: "Mmm, I don't know what to tell you, I don't have a lot to say a lot about myself. I'm finishing high school this year and I really like to study. Those you saw at the bar are my friends, but we aren't really close as you can tell by the unwanted surprise they made me...".

"Oh, yeah, I got that. So you also prefer girls? Huh?",

"What, no! I mean, I don't know... I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend in my life so I don't really know".

"Don't worry, you have all the time to figure yourself out. I came out when I was about your age and now I live with my girlfriend and we're really happy together".

"Oh, cool. I just want to focus on my studies right now, I don't have time for a relationship",

"Oh, you can't say that, there's always time for love. Just wait and the right person will come for you, a boy or a girl, don't worry you'll figure it out".

"If you say so..."

"Trust me, you'll find the time when the right person comes".

Alex looked over at Rosaria and saw the honesty in her eyes, she didn't know why but she felt safe with her. She also felt something in the pit of her stomach every time the older girl looked at her or touched her hands.

Their ride soon came to an end as they got at Alex's house. Rosaria was the first to speak, she took Alex hand and said: "You have to feel good about yourself, you're a beautiful person. And please, leave those 'so called friends', you'll find new and better ones once you start University".

"O-Okay" Alex stuttered again, "Thanks for the ride, I'm in double debt with you now" she said smiling and not even knowing why gave a kiss on the cheek to the other girl. She left fast after that, saying a last goodbye while she closed the car door.

Rosaria touched her cheek, she felt a new emotion, she knew that girl would mean something in her life someday. But for now she drove her way back home to her girlfriend who had tried waiting for her on their couch, but failed, as she was asleep.

Rosaria looked at her and felt love run through her body to her heart. She carried her girlfriend to bed and went to sleep herself with the thought of Alex not leaving her mind even in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is longer and I hope you like it. Can't wait to post the others! But I have to finish them first... So now I'll go write, review if you liked the chapter!


	3. Please, call a doctor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Alex and Rosaria meet: they're both in a hospital and we start to know new characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's the new chapter.   
> I have no medical knowledge (I just watched a lot of Grey's Anatomy and other medical shows), but I tried writing something about this field, so please forgive me for any mistake.

The second time they meet each other Alex is 22 and starting to specialize in Med School, while Rosaria is 30, and by now she is a doctor, a good one if she could say so herself.

She made a career in the hospital where she grew up in: she now is a pediatric surgeon and chief of her department.

Today she has to welcome the new interns, a job she doesn't like very much, 'cause they were basically scared babies who wanted to become doctors. But half of them would probably fail, so she saw this as a waste of time, someone else should do this, she had a department to run.

Here they were, 6 new interns, 3 girls and 3 boys. She didn't even look at them and started to talk: "First of all, you should call me Miss or Doctor Martone if you want to ask me something. Second, don't call me if you don't really need it. Third, this is a difficult world to work in, here people die everyday, children die, so try and don't make mistakes 'cause we don't need them".

She took a breath, turned to them and continued: "Fourth, welcome to Saint Laura Hospital, you'll feel great here, sorry for the first part of the discourse, but you have to take this job seriously or it will all turn to shit". Rosaria continued: "So let's start, here I have all your names and I will assign you to a department trying to consider your preferences: Romano and Munteanu you go to Cardio with Mr Lojacono, Trevigiani and Mancuso you go to Neuro with Mrs Calabrese and last but not least Di Nardo and Aragona, you're with me in Peds".

She finished her speech with a big smile, then said: "Ok, so everybody, I'll see you all next week for your new assignments and to know how you're doing. Make sure you do your best or I will know", she affirmed in the best threatening tone she could master.

"Di Nardo and Aragona let's go do rounds".

When the interns all went their way, Rosaria saw who her two residents were and the girl seemed familiar to her, but she didn't think about that much, she had work to do and things to teach them.

Alex recognized her immediately, she was still as pretty as she remembered her. But Alex wasn't the same girl of the bar, she grew up and followed Rosaria's advice, she figured herself out. She was an adult, she knew she liked girls and had new friends who respected her and her sexuality.

She was sure that also Rosaria wasn't the same woman she met years ago, something was different in her eyes, they seemed... empty.

Alex didn't ask any question since the older woman seemed to not have recognized her.

The three made their way to the first room of Peds department, then Rosaria spoke: "Ok, here we are, Aragona introduce our first patient, please".

"Diego, 8 years old, has leukemia and we're treating him with chemo, we should proceed this way and decrease the doses as time passes".

"Ok thanks, but you forgot to say he also has a beautiful smile and really likes dinosaurs", said Rosaria smiling at the kid.

"Which dinosaur are you telling us about today Diego?", she continued.

The kid smiled back and answered proudly "Today I'm talking about Spinosaurus Doctor Martone", and he started to tell the doctors stories and fact about the animal.

Alex was in awe at the way Rosaria interacted with the little boy, she seemed born to do this job.

When Diego finished his speech Rosaria took a notebook on the table near the bed, opened it and put a star on the first page, which was filled with stars and hearts and said: "Good job Diego, you totally deserve this star today, you did a great research".

The boy smiled widely and thanked the doctor taking his notebook and admiring all the stars and hearts he got.

"Aragona, Di Nardo say bye to Diego we are going to the next room", the two doctors saluted the little boy and followed the older woman out of the room.

"Aragona, next time be more gentle with our patients. They're already living a tough time and don't need a rude doctor to treat them",

"Ok boss, I mean Miss Martone", then he turned to Alex and whispered: "She totally likes me" and winked. The girl snorted and suppressed a laugh, 'cause it really wasn't the place to laugh.

They went on with the rounds with Di Nardo and Aragona alternating introducing the patients.

Rosaria was impressed with Di Nardo's way of working, she was really nice with all the kids and had a natural talent of making them smile.

Then she looked at her name, Alex, and a flash run through her head; she went back to that night at the bar where she rescued a young girl who wanted to become a doctor. No, it couldn't be her... Or could it?

She was snapped out of her thought by her boss and friend, the one and only Laura Piras who asked her something she totally didn't understand.

"What?" she asked.

"Earth to Rosaria, I repeat Earth to Rosaria! What are you thinking about so deeply?",

"Nothing, I mean, just something that happened some years ago".

"I hope you weren't thinking about Marina again, I must repeat it to you: she was a total bitch with you and she made the right choice to disappear or I would have actually killed her".

"No, first I wasn't thinking about her and second she wasn't a bitch, she was my girlfriend, almost wife, and yes she made shitty choices, but I'm also to blame for them".

"No, you don't get to blame it on yourself again. She was the one who cheated on you weeks before your marriage, she wasn't right for you as I always said".

"Maybe you're right, but I'm already in my thirties and I'm ruined for a relationship. I think she broke me",

"Nah, you seem fine to me. I'm kidding, you'll see Miss Right might just be around the corner...".

In that moment Di Nardo appeared oblivious about the conversation the two women were having, but she got Rosaria's heart beating a bit faster.

"Di Nardo, this is Mrs Piras, chief of the hospital who also happens to be my best friend", Rosaria introduced Laura to her resident.

"Yes I know who she is, she interviewed me to do my internship here. It's a pleasure to meet you again Doctor Piras".

"Same for me Miss Di Nardo, hope you're doing good on your first day",

"Yes, thank you, I was just here to ask a consult on a patient to doctor Martone, but I won't disturb you, I'll come back later".

"No, don't worry, I was already going, I'll leave you two to your case", the chief said smirking and winking at her friend. She totally noticed how Rosaria blushed a little when Alex arrived and she noted to ask about that to her later.

Rosaria and Alex talked about their patient for some time, they both didn't know that they recognized the other. They weren't ready to have that conversation, especially in the work place.

Aragona appeared and interrupted their peaceful moment with one of his terrible jokes. Marco was a good guy, but he was too full of himself and Rosaria wanted to change that, she'll put him in his place during the time they have to work together.

The day passed by and evening arrived quietly, which meant the end of the shift of the doctors. Others would arrive and take the night shift to keep an eye on the patients.

The other doctors could go home and relax, or go wherever they wanted.

The new interns decided to go celebrate the end of their first shift at the bar near the hospital, "Roxy's", where the local bartender Roxy greeted them with a wide smile.

Francesco, Irina, Giorgia, Luca, Marco e Alex all knew each other from Med School and got friends with each other pretty fast. They were all focused on their dream: become a doctor, a good one.

Francesco Romano was a big guy with a really soft heart, he dreamt of becoming a Cardio surgeon one day. He was involved with Giorgia Mancuso, a shy but very intelligent girl who loved the dynamics of the human brain and wanted to become a Neuro surgeon.

Irina Munteanu was a sweet Ukrainian girl, passionate about Cardio surgery and in love with Marco Aragona, a guy who seemed so full of himself, but with her he was the best, he treated her as a princess.

Luca Trevigiani had become Alex's best friend real fast, he was really smart and like her he was homosexual. But that wasn't the only thing they had in common, they both wanted to become doctors and loved to go, from time to time, shooting at the gun range. They were both very passionate about guns, but their first love was Med School and the possibility to become doctors.

They drank on such an amazing day for all of them, the start of their career as doctors.

Then they decided to dance to shake off the stress of the day and enjoyed them self 'til it was time to go home, since they had to work the next day.

From a table in the corner of the bar, Rosaria was keeping an eye on Alex. "God she was beautiful", she thought, time had done good on her, she had become a full grown woman who wasn't afraid anymore of what others thought of her.

The direction of her gaze didn't go unnoticed by Laura who was trying to enjoy a glass of wine with her best friend.

"You know her ears will explode if you keep looking at her that way?" Laura joked.

"Very funny, I'm not looking that hard...",

"You totally are, so... you were telling me about the first time you met her, I can't believe you didn't try to kiss her when she got off your car".

"I was with Marina at the time and she was barely eighteen...", but I totally wish I did kiss her, thought Rosaria.

"You should tell her you recognized her, maybe she did too but doesn't want to embarrass you",

"I don't know... Maybe she doesn't know who I am and doesn't remember about that night. It's been 4 years and we haven't seen each other since then".

"Do as you want, but for me you shouldn't waste your chance. You've been talking to me about her for quite some time, I was actually starting to think she was a goddess...".

The older doctors finished their drinks and made their way home. They shared a pretty big apartment near the hospital, it had four rooms and bathrooms, a nice kitchen and huge living room. You could tell it was the house of doctors since it was super clean and didn't have much decoration. The walls where all white, with an exception: one of the walls of Rosaria's room was colored of a deep red and she had a big painting of a naked woman on top of her headboard.

Rosaria and Laura had met in Med School and became friends immediately, even if they were so different from each other.

Laura was two years older than Rosaria but it wasn't important for them, they both were very ambitious women who really cared about their job.

Laura was in a 'relationship' with Doctor Lojacono, but they weren't really out to anyone, only Rosaria knew officially about them. Actually all the hospital knew they were together, but didn't say anything since she was the Chief of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this is an AU story.  
> I've had this idea in mind for some time and I finally decided to write it.  
> Let me know if you like it and review!

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I write a fanfiction in English, so please be kind with me. Review if you like or if you have any advice for me.


End file.
